clashofstreamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Streamers
Streamers are in-game collectables that can be used to wage war against players and NPCS. They come equipped with levels, stars and stat-attributes that increases their strength on the battlefield. All streamers are divided into classes that determines their playstyle as well as their abilities. They also belong to certain factions that gives them additional stat-attributes for fighting alongside their fellow faction members. Streamers also represent certain live streamers from Twitch because partnered streamers can upload their face to the game - by using Gamingforgood.net – which allows players to acquire it and use it on their streamers. Players can therefore represent and fight alongside their favorite live streamers. Moreover, streamers can also be traded on the Ethereum blockchain which allows players to trade them like traditional collectables or commodities for cryptocurrencies. Obtaining Streamers The primary way of obtaining streamers is through the Summon Streamers building where players can call streamers into existence by using one of three scrolls. Streamers can also be acquired through the game’s marketplaces and gambling devices. Class Streamers are automatically assigned one of five classes. Every class is unique and offers something unique to the player’s team composition: aoe damage, healing, crowd control etc. Every class also has their own pool of abilities that corresponds the archetypal theme of the class. Faction Streamers automatically are divided into one of six faction when they’re obtained. Players can assemble their team of streamers in different ways, consisting of different factions, to earn auras which gives additional attributes to all friendly streamers on the battlefield. Every factions rivals another faction, and deal additional damage against them by exploiting their weaknesses. Abilities Streamers come equipped with four ability slots, one for their ultimate and three for their auto-skills. The selections of abilities is determined by the streamer’s class, and every class has their own unique abilities. In combat, the streamer’s ultimate ability is triggered when their energy is filled up. This usually happens every second round. And the auto-skills are activate all the time, but do often occur by chance. The Spell Book keeps track of abilities. By paying a small fee, players can swap and change their abilities in the spell book Stars Streamers can hold up to a maximum of 12 stars. Every star augments the streamers stat-attributes and makes them better in combat. They are earned in the Upgrade building by sacrificing four streamers of similiar quality to give another streamer a star. Levels Streamers can reach the maximum level of 12. Every level increases the streamer’s power by a certain percentage which improves their combat ability. Players can level up their streamers in Level Streamers, and every upgrade costs a certain number of stardust, where the price depends on the streamer’s current level. Stats or Attributes Attributes are the basic buildings block of streamer’s combat ability. The most important attribute is power which is the combined measurement of the stat-attributes: health, attack and armor, and is a general indicator for how good a streamer is. Players can still increase health, attack and armor by picking specific abilities, or by playing under the guise of specific factions or auras